<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing by ddotmac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080178">Sharing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddotmac/pseuds/ddotmac'>ddotmac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Asexual Character, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Trans Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddotmac/pseuds/ddotmac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe five alphas to one omega is a few too many, but can you blame them? Martin was the best fucktoy any of them had ever had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Michael Shelley, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone in the house knew when Martin was about to go into heat. There was a sense of anticipation that covered them all in a thick haze, between Elias and Michael counting down the days until his next heat, which came with uniform regularity each month, and the others sensing their excitement. He had a tendency to hide as it drew nearer, making a nest of blankets in his room and only coming out if he absolutely had to. It embarrassed him too much to talk about the early symptoms - his clit swelling, a constant, low ache just beneath the surface of his skin, a desire to serve any alpha he came across - which was a shame for the meaner of his alphas, who loved seeing him embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time he got his heat while the six of them were all living together, he had been alone with Jon in his room. While he’d never shown any desire for sex outside of seeing an omega in need, he had shoved Martin onto his knees within the minute and growled at anyone who got too close. He wouldn’t even let Tim play with Martin’s clit, something he lamented at the time, but he would be lying if he said the possessiveness didn’t turn him on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time, they were all watching a movie in the lounge and Tim was the first to notice. He shamelessly stuffed his hand down Martin’s pants before bending him over the table and knotting him in front of all the others while they jacked off to the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third, he was alone in his room and, in his panic, locked himself inside. He lasted nearly forty-five minutes before getting too desperate, only to find Gerry, hard and panting, waiting outside his door. He pushed him back against his bed and wasted no time taking off his ruined pants and shoving himself into his soaked cunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suffice it to say, they didn’t have a contingency plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe five alphas to one omega is a few too many, but can you blame them? Martin was the best fucktoy any of them had ever had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was dreading his fourth heat with them slightly, too humiliated to bring it up and too excited about the prospect of what surprise awaited him this time. Perhaps they would all have to settle for taking turns each month, or leave it on a first come, first serve basis. Perhaps, he thought, his face turning red, they would just hold him down and fight over which one got to use him, and whoever managed to knot him first would claim the victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside his blanket nest, he rubbed his clit, whimpering softly. Tomorrow was probably the day, judging by how he’d been getting steadily hornier for about forty-eight hours now, and all of his alphas could smell it. It would be no trouble to get one of them to fuck him beforehand; not a single one minded sloppy seconds, and would take any excuse to get a little of their pent-up frustration out before the real show. But he wanted this moment to himself, to just rub his clit to the thought of five alphas, normally such good friends, fighting and snarling over a chance at his holes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whined against closed lips as he came. How special he must be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Martin woke up, the room was dark and he was naked under a soft blanket that, after a quick sniff, he determined to be Tim’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” came a voice, Gerry’s, and a hand, presumably also Gerry’s, caressing his cheek. On instinct, Martin leaned into it, his mouth parting slightly as he scented Gerry’s skin. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin pushed his thighs together, not awake enough to fully process how slick they were. “‘M tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you are.” Tim said, crawling onto the bed and pressing a tiny kiss to Martin’s jaw. “Michael said today should be the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s pro’lly right,” Martin grumbled, attempting to stretch and finding that Gerry and Tim both pressed his wrists down the instant he moved. His gut twinged, eyes opening all at once to see his alphas surrounding him, wearing devious grins and very little else. Michael was deftly tying his ankles to the bedposts before he even realized what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to gape at Gerry, trying and failing to keep his legs together, only to see him closing a pair of handcuffs and accepting the length of rope from Tim to fasten his hands to the headboard. “How much do you need it, dear?” he said with a smirk, running a hand over his own cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin whimpered, overcome with the desire to lean down and suck him off, but he couldn’t move out of his position enough. His attention was drawn to the hand wrapping around his throat, and gasped up at Jon, a serious expression very nearly masking his bright red cheeks. “He asked you a question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cock,” he managed to choke out before his eyes rolled back and he thrust shamelessly up into nothing, his slick beginning to form a small puddle beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled and moved himself down, rubbing his head against Martin’s clit. He squealed, pulling at the handcuffs, rambling pleas. “You want my cock? Is that right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, why do <em>you</em> get to fuck him?” Gerry snarled, sending a hot spark down Martin’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked him in the eyes, a growl growing in his throat. “Because he’s <em>mine.”</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin whimpered, rubbing his cunt against Jon’s dick, desperately trying to get any friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may state my case,” Elias said, approaching the bed. “I should get to fuck him because I haven’t had the opportunity.” He was one of the few remaining with his boxers still on, and his cock was straining against the fabric. He brushed his thumb against Martin’s cheek, watching him turn his head to suck on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither have I,” Michael said from the side of the room, palming his erection as he watched the others. “Should we fight for it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell I’m going to let one of you fuckers take this away from me.” Tim pushed his way to the front and shoved Jon onto the floor, fucking Martin mercilessly with two fingers. He squealed, straining against the ropes to push back against Tim’s hand. “Yeah, you like that, slut? You want my knot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin whimpered and nodded vigorously, his hips raised off the bed to let Tim get to the very deepest part of him. “He’ll say that to anyone right now,” Gerry snapped, gripping him by the chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. “Martin, do you want me to knot you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face turned even redder and he nodded again, more shyly this time. Gerry looked up at Tim, who just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He knows I fuck him the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we know that’s true without comparing?” Elias growled with a sudden fury, absentmindedly reaching down to play with Martin’s nipples. “Some of us haven’t even had a chance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care who it is, just somebody, <em>please,”</em> Martin sobbed, yanking his hands against the cuffs. His clit screamed with desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stilled, making Martin cry out desperately, before sighing and shifting to the side. “Fine. Elias, why don’t you start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A delighted grin crossed Elias’s face. He wasted no time positioning himself on the bed, shoving his cock into Martin’s soaking heat. “Oh, you poor thing. You’re so wet. So desperate for us, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was grinding his hips against Martin’s, tight and slow, making him wriggle in place. “A-are you going to knot me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hardly think it matters,” Gerry answered. “You’ll be getting us all off one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin gaped up at him, and Gerry took the opportunity to put his dick in his mouth. “Fuck, that’s good.” He let Martin swipe his tongue over his head a few times before pulling out to climb on top of Martin, one knee on either side of his face. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and fucked his mouth, delighting in the way he moaned around his flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever that was, do it again,” Elias gasped, speeding up. “You’re making his cunt do wonderful things.” Martin’s face burned red. He couldn’t see for Gerry’s pelvis, but he could hear how wet it sounded as Elias pounded into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gagged on Gerry’s cock, hearing a deep, throaty moan. There was a shifting of the mattress, a new weight moving on the bed and settling on his stomach. Gerry’s shoulders tensed and his breath hitched as a new pair of hips added itself to the thrusting rhythm. “Michael,” Gerry moaned. “So n-nice of you to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think I would let you guys have all the fun, did you?” he said, hooking both hands under Gerry’s arms and slamming into his ass. “The view’s nice, but I needed a little something more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerry reached down to play with Martin’s nipples. He smirked as Martin moaned around his cock, shaking through his first orgasm. Elias was dutifully rubbing circles on his clit with his thumb, and he laughed as he stilled inside Martin, staving off his own orgasm. “God, you’re so adorable. Just need to get knotted so bad, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin let out a muffled cry, punctuated by a choked sputter, as Gerry came down his throat. He threw his head back and groaned, letting Michael bite at his neck. He carefully pulled out of Martin’s mouth, now allowing him, jaw aching, to moan unburdened. He watched as Michael led Gerry by the wrists to the adjacent wall and slammed him against it, resuming his steady pace thrusting in and out of his hole just so Martin could see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to the bed just in time to see Elias pulling out, kneeling over Martin’s stomach. He jerked himself quickly, breathing uneven, and cum spattered all across Martin’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Jon both watched as Elias removed himself from on top of Martin, sighing contentedly, and stared from one another to the now vacant hole, dripping wet and inviting. In an instant, Tim stomped on Jon’s foot, taking a running leap onto the bed and positioning himself to slide into Martin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you bastard,” Jon snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim smirked down at him as his hips started snapping. “Better luck next time, Sims.” Martin began moaning again, returning to the hazy delirium of being washed in an alpha’s pheromones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim,” he whimpered, just above a breath. “Tim, please. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon kneeled by his side, stroking his cock to the rhythm of the bed’s creaking. “Oh, Martin, you look so lovely like this..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin turned to face him, eyes glazed over, cheeks burning red. “Tim,” he continued helplessly. “Tim, knot.. please...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon frowned at Tim. “You probably shouldn’t have made him wait this long. He’s damn near incoherent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but—“ Tim panted, face slick with sweat. “Don’t you love seeing him like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked away, choosing instead to focus on absentmindedly rubbing Martin’s clit with his free hand. “Martin,” he mumbled, running his tongue over one of his nipples. “My lovely Martin. So precious for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin squirmed as he came again, noticing out the corner of his eye Michael holding Gerry’s hips still as he finished inside him. “Knot,” he whined, rocking back against Tim’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want my knot, slut?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cried out as Tim began filling him up, the burning sensation beneath his skin rising to a crescendo before fading away all at once. He gulped down air, listening to Jon groaning through his orgasm. Tim smiled warmly down at him as Gerry and Michael undid his bounds, pressing soft kisses into his overstimulated skin. “Did you have fun, dearest?” Tim whispered to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin nodded, head fuzzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim chuckled. “Good. Because I think this is how we’ll be handling it from now on.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>